We, The Digimon Hunters!
|airdate=(Ja:) October 2, 2011 |continuity= }} It's been a full year since the Fusion Fighters United Army vanquished MegaDarknessBagramon, but Digimon have started going wild in the Real World again. The Digimon Hunt has begun! Synopsis As Tagiru Akashi is saved by Ren, Ryouma and Airu, they tell him that since he is in the DigiQuartz, he needs a partner Digimon to hunt. They then leave, with Ryouma wanting to see his skills in the near future. comes out and both introduce themselves to each other. As they have a humorous conversation, the Old Clock Shop Man appears, and takes Tagiru back to the real world, after saying that "he heard they were interested in joining". Tagiru wonders where Gumdramon is, and the Old Clock Shop Man tells him he is still here, but just can't be seen. Tagiru follows the old man, and he holds a Fusion Loader. Tagiru wants it, but the Old Clock Shop Man asks him if he is prepared to do so, as he cannot quit once he has it. The Fusion Loader turns into a crimson red color, and as soon as that happens the Old Clock Shop Man knows that there will be some fierce hunts in the future. Meanwhile, Mikey Kudo is wondering what is going on. A group of people come to watch, and the window glows and then explodes. A Digimon pops out, and some figures in the broken window move away, and Mikey realizes them from before. Ewan Amano then spots Tagiru, who has spotted the running Digimon. Tagiru takes out his Fusion Loader, which causes some oddities for Mikey and Ewan. Mikey realizes that the Fusion Loader Tagiru is holding is crimson, and realizes what will happen for him. The two pursue Tagiru to the DigiQuartz. In the DigiQuartz, Tagiru and Gumdramon pursue through the alleys. Although there are some obstacles, Tagiru is able to get through them. As Gumdramon jumps through a large gap, Tagiru, not knowing how wide/deep it is, also jumps and then realizes his mistake. Gumdramon then saves him from falling down the deep chasm. They then catch up to MetalTyrannomon, who is busy eating. MetalTyrannomon and Gumdramon are fighting, and Gumdramon seems to be winning until he uses Fire Vortex. Tagiru then realizes the mistake and tells Gumdramon to stop, but it is too late. MetalTyrannomon bites Gumdramon's hammer-like tail, and Tagiru narrowly saves him. After a short conversation, Tagiru is able to have Gumdramon evolve into Arresterdramon. Arresterdramon easily defeats MetalTyrannomon, and Tagiru collects the data. Ewan and Mikey then come out after the fight is over, and Tagiru is shocked when he sees the two also have Fusion Loaders of their own. then talks through Mikey's Fusion Loader, and Gumdramon hides behind Tagiru in panic, as Shoutmon is the Digimon King. Featured Characters (19) |c5= * (22) |c6= *' ' (17) * (18) |c8= * (19) |c10= * (1) * (1) * (13) * (23) *'' '' (24) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes fighting while Mikey, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano, Jeremy Tsurgi, and Angie Hinomoto stand by. This scene never actually occurred in Digimon Fusion, as when Shoutmon X7 fought Bagramon, was present but Jeremy and Angie were not. Conversely, when Jeremy and Angie were present, Bagramon had become and had become . This may be interpreted as artistic license, though. |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *The letters of the episode title initially materialize in a pixelated style that resembles that of the original "Digital Monster" virtual pet logo. *Like in Digimon Tamers, the beginning of the opening features the shadows of many Digimon passing across the surfaces of buildings in the Human World. **Like those in previous seasons, the opening features the protagonist Digimon launching their attacks. **Like in Digimon Tamers, the final shot of the opening has many Hunters standing in a circle, next to their Digimon, while holding out their Digivices. *When the arcade backdoor closes, the camera is focused on two teens that look like Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido from Digimon Adventure 02. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The commercial break ends with a shot of Tagiru Akashi and . }} de:Wir, die Digimon Hunters!